I imprinted on a thrash artist?
by Criminal Like You
Summary: SLASH. PaulxOliverSykes
1. All I can say is, I'm bi

This is a slash, boyxboy, yaoi, what ever you want to call it. If you don't like it, don't read it.

~I do not own Twilight or Oliver Sykes,unfortunately.

* * *

~Olivers P.O.V.

"The jury and I have came to a conclusion Mr. Sykes," Judge Williamson said. I stiffened some and stared strait ahead like I had the whole time I've been here. I really didn't want to go back to jail.

"Since this is the first time you have been caught with an illegal substance we have decided to let you off with a warning, six months on probation, and six months in rehab," The judge said. I look up for one of the first times and feel a tad bit grateful that I don't have to spend anymore time locked up. "Your parents have told us that they want nothing to do with you anymore and we need someone to watch you while your going threw rehab and to make sure your following your probation. The only one of your relatives that volunteered was your aunt Sue Clearwater who lives in La Push, Washington," The Judge continued.

"In Seattle, which is an hour away from La Push, they have one of the best rehab centers in the United States. You will drive there every Monday and participate in group from 11 am-2 pm. During your probation you are not aloud to leave the state of Washington and you are not aloud to take any drugs," Judge Williamson finished. I just nodded my head and looked down. "Are we clear Mr. Sykes," He asked. "Yes sir," I replied.

"Will you be driving there or taking a plane," The judge questioned. "Driving," I replied. "Okay well than this case is closed," The judge replied while hitting his grovel on the platform.

* * *

I've been driving for a full 24 hours now and I feel like I'm about to collapse. But that's okay because I only have another 10 minutes until I get to Sues house. I'm still waiting for the minute one of the band members notices that I haven't been getting drunk and high with them for the last couple of days, calls my phone to make sure I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere, and then starts to yell at me when they realize that we have to put the tourer on hold for the next six months. In the mean time I start to think about everything I know about Sue and its not much. I've met her once in my life when I was still five and innocent, she has 2 children that are both younger than me and that her husband died last year.

While I was still thinking of Sue, three very hot shirt less guys were walking along the side of the road. I know right now your probably thinking, what the fuck Oliver you just called three shirt less guys hot. All I can say is that I'm Bi. You don't like it, fuck you. They were all tall, tan, muscular and I was getting a boner just looking at them. But soon I had driven past them and I couldn't see them anymore. It was quite sad actually.

When I finally got to Sues house I was beyond tired and was only focused on sleep. I stepped out of the little car and walked to the trunk to get my bags out. I walked up to the front door and knocked. An older man stood there and just stared. I guess this was a pretty conservative, straight edge town and I wasn't helping it any with my tight clothing, piercings, long hair, make-up, nail polish, and heavily tattooed body. Hell, I wonder what he will do when he finds out the whole reason I'm here and he can't even see most of my tattoos since I'm wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt. God just by this guys reaction I already know this town is going to be boring.

"Charlie let the poor boy in before he freezes," A female says as she walks up next to Charlie. She looks less surprised than Charlie but still surprised. Great, just great. I'm stuck in a house full of straight edges. I can't wait until they find out I like boys.

"So, how was your trip Oliver, dear," Sue asked me as I was walking threw the door of her house. The man, Charlie, didn't look happy about me staying here. At all. But I didn't really give a fuck because I didn't want to be here in the first place. "Good, fine where am I sleeping?" I asked Sue in a rush. "Oh, right down the hall dear, first door on the left," Sue said a little taken aback.

I rushed down the hall and into the room. It was pretty small but at least it had a double bed. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. God, I'm such a pervert, I thought as I stripped to my boxers, set my phone on the night stand and got under the sheets. It seemed like the minute my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

~Review?


	2. Emily is now my most favorite person

I put a couple of pictures of Oliver Sykes on my profile encase anyone wants to know what he looks like.

~I do not own Oliver Sykes or Twilight.

* * *

~Olivers P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning to a very bright light being shined in my eyes. I look to see what it is and silently curse myself. Last night I hadn't closed the curtains and of course the one day it decided to be sunny was today. I get up, close the curtains, and look at my phone for the time. Shit, its only 10:09am on a Friday. The last time I woke up this early was when I was in high school and that was a rare occasion.

I leave the room and begin to walk down stairs, still clad in only my boxers. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, which doesn't take long because this house is teeny, It looks like there's a bunch of people in the living room. But I paid them no mind and went directly to the fridge. When I open it I'm in luck, in the back corner it looks like there's a couple of long necked beers. I grabbed one, stumbled into the living room, sit in an empty part of the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest resting my beer in between them. After getting comfy I take the cap off the beer, take a long drink and then re-rest it between my legs. That's when I notice how abnormally quite it is and look up. There's a bunch of people in the room like I thought and there all looking at me. Just dandy.

I take a closer look at the people around the room and there all tan and muscly like the guys I saw yesterday. There's only one word to describe them,yummy. They were still all starring at me so I finally said,"Wot?" My British accent ringing throughout the room. That seemed to break them out of there staring fest and finally someone spoke. "Why are you drinking that so early," a boy that looked about 16 asked. " 'Cause it's called breakfast," I replied. They seemed to absorb that for a minute before asking more questions. The same boy that asked the other question asked,"Why are you even here? Mom only said that you needed a place to stay for a while and that's it." I sighed and answered with a simple,"I was arrested." The kid was about to ask another question but I gave him one of my meanest glares and he shut else I noticed was that I was wrong. There was one person not staring at me. He looked like the only sane one because he was sleeping.

I chugged the rest of my beer and stood up to go back up stairs to get changed. "Oh, ya, Oliver mom wanted me to tell you that were going to Emily's for dinner tonight," the kid who's name I still don't know said. "Okay kid but whats your name?" I ask. "Seth," he answers with a smile. I nod and begin to walk up stairs. I walk into my room and grab my bag that has my bathroom stuff in it. I take a shower, striation my hair, apply eye liner and got dressed in a pair of regular skinny jeans and a plain white form fitting V-neck short sleeve shirt. After that's finished I stuff my phone, wallet and pack of cigarettes in my packet and lite one to quickly smoke in my room.

Still smoking the cig I begin to walk downstairs again and when I get close to the bottom I step. I can hear them and there all talking about me. "Dude your cousin is so cool," One of the boys in the room whisper-yelled to Seth. "More like a bad influence," Said another boy sitting next to the one who just talked. When I heard that I had to grin. "He's really hot," Said the only girl in the room. "Hey," Shouted the guy she was sitting on who I'm assuming is her boyfriend. "But he looks so familiar, Seth, what did you say his last name was again," The same girl asked. "I didn't and honestly I don't really know,"Seth replied.

I was getting bored listening to there conversation so I took a drag of my cig and proceeded to walk the rest of the way down the stairs. The minute my foot hit the floor everyone in the room stared at me and that included the sleeping boy. I looked into his eyes and that's when the world exploded! Okay, not really, but it mi's well have. It was like the world disappeared and all I could see was him. I had never felt this way before and I couldn't stand it anymore so I looked away. But when I looked back up he was still staring at me and some of the others were starting to notice. I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but I didn't think I was that good looking. If you haven't noticed by now I'm very cocky. But no one ever said that was a bad thing.

Then it looked like the guy came back to his senses. I know this because he got really angry really fast and ran out the door like a crazy son of a bitch. Then the one guy who had the girl sitting on his lap set her gently on the couch and ran after the other lad. I stared after them for a minute feeling like I should chase after the boys but I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to face the people still in the living room. "So wot are we doing today," I asked with a smirk on my face.

* * *

I spent the whole day getting a tour of the town and I was right. This is officially the most boring town I've ever been in. But a bonus is I now know every ones name and I don't feel like such an outsider. I also learned that people in this town have terrible music taste because not one person in this small town has recognized me. I wonder when someone in the band will call.

Right now I'm pulling into Emily and Sam's driveway in my car. Damn, does everyone around here have to have a small house? My old bedroom looks like it was bigger than this house. God I really can't wait until these six months are over and I can get back to my old ways.

I walked up the steps to there house and knocked loudly on there door. Almost instantly a woman I'd never seen before came to the door. She looked like she might have been pretty if It weren't for the long scratches down the side of her face. And the large baby bump. "Hello, you must be Oliver. I'm Emily and it's a pleasure to meet you." She held the door open a little wider and said,"Come in before you freeze to death." I can't help but wonder if shes this nice all the time. What is it with people and how cold it is outside. Honestly I don't think its to bad out and it's sunny. But maybe that's just the side of me that grew up in England.

She leads me threw the house and into the kitchen where a whole bunch of people are. I was right this house looks like it is smaller than my old bedroom. But its kind of nice in that cozy way, if your in to that kind of thing. I think you can tell by now that I'm not. The minute I step foot in the room I'm scanning it to see if there's anyone that I don't know. While doing this my eyes catch Paul looking at me and when he notices that I know he's looking at me he blushes and looks down. The Paul blushes. Its a miracle. If you haven't figured it out by now Paul's the one that ran out of my house like a crazy son of a bitch earlier. It was Seth who told me this but he wouldn't explain why Paul ran.

The minute everyone notices I'm in the room it goes dead silent. But this time the silence isn't like earlier. Earlier it was just them absorbing that I was different and a "bad ass." Now its kind of awkward and accusing. Like I did something that I didn't even know I did. Which is weird for me because usually when I do something bad I know what it is. Emily is now my most favorite person because when it was about to get even more awkward she saved me by saying,"Dinners ready."

* * *

~Review?


	3. The are you fucking crazy look

~I do not own Oliver Sykes or Twilight.

* * *

~Olivers P.O.V.

Currently I am eating a surprisingly good meal at Emily's kitchen table. I think that this is one of the best meals I've had in a long time and I know its one of the first home maid meals I've had in the last six years. I'm pretty sure they set me up though cause when it was time to sit down to eat the only seat left was next to Paul. That's okay though cause Paul is really hot. But every time I come around him or even see him I get a really strange feeling. The best way to describe it is that it's almost like that fluttery feeling you get when your nervous but the problem with that is I'm very rarely nervous and it's still not the same feeling as nervousness.

"So, Oliver, whats your last name, You look really familiar but I just can't place it," The girl, Kim, from earlier who was sitting on the boy, Jared's, lap asked. "Sykes," I replied slowly seeing if someone had finally recognized me but to my surprise the girl next to her gasps and looks up from her plate shocked. I had never seen her before but so far she looks like the closest person in this town to someone I would normally hang out with. She has red and white hair, pale skin but still darker than me, a white shirt with some sort of heart design on it, plain black skinny jeans that aren't nearly as tight as mine, red converse, and slightly heavy mascara and eyeliner. "Thee Oliver Sykes?" She asks quietly. "The one an' only," I say back with a smirk. "How the hell did you end up here?" she asks with mild curiosity. "Apparently I need someone teh _babysit _meh while I'm on probation," I reply simply with venom dipping from the word babysit. I notice that when I say that I'm on probation Paul looks alittle alarmed but I don't pay much attention after that. The red and white haired girl nods her head thoughtfully and asks,"Weren't you supposed to be on tour?" "Yep I 'ad been in California before I was forced teh come 'ere," I say with longing in my voice. I had really enjoyed the party's there.

By now everyone else has stopped eating and is staring at us with confusion written across there faces except Kim who I assume knows exactly whats going on. Brady, who I met earlier and am assuming is this girls boyfriend by the jealous look on his face, is the first to speak asking, "How do you guys know each other?" "We don' " I reply with another smirk. Now everyone switch's from confused looks to one that reads "Are you fucking crazy," which I find quite funny. The girl speaks up again and adds in," He's famous." At the mention of that everyone looks completely shocked and that's when I break and start laughing uncontrollably. "Come on it can' beh tha' unbelievable," I get out between giggles. "What are you famous for?" Seth asks in a rush his whole face lighting up at the possibility of being related to someone famous. "I'm a err... singer," I reply after a minute. When I say that the girl with the red and white hair chokes on her laughter and says,"Ya right, your a freaking thrash artist." Paul looks at me quickly and says,"So your like a screamo singer, right?" I give a nod and look down at my knuckles. They say DROP DEAD. "I also have my own clothin' line," I say to Paul. Most everyone is still looking at me like I'm a weirdo but that's okay. I'm used to it.

"So wot's yer name?" I ask the girl with the red and white hair. She smiles at me softly and replies with a simple,"Chelsey." "I knew I recognized you from somewhere," Kim says. "This little brat," Kim hooks her thumb in Chelsey's direction," Has a poster of you in her room and she forces me to endure your so called _music _whenever I'm in her car or at her house." I send a smile in Chelsey's direction when she begins to blush and then a I smirk at Kim,"So I'm goin' teh assume yer not a fan." "Hell no, dude your music sucks," Kim says with as much of a sneer as she can handle. I have to smile at her for that, the girl is pretty blunt. I'm sure we will probably get along well in the future.

Since were done with the whole"Who the hell are you thing," I start eating my yummy meal again. Which is vegetable soup, salad with Italian dressing, mashed potato's, and a cola. You may notice that there is one key food group missing and ya they do have pork chops but as you have noticed I'm fucked up. I do not eat meat. So that would make me like a vegetarian or something. I don't know. For as long as I can remember I've hated the taste of meat. As if reading my mind Emily looks up at me from her conversation with her husband Sam and asks,"Oliver are you sure you wouldn't like any pork chops." "I don' eat meat," I reply. "No meat?" Paul asks with an adorable pout on his lips. Shit his hotness must be effecting my brain because I never, ever call anything let alone someone else adorable. EVER. I act like I hadn't just thought that and shake my head from side to side anyway. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I had no clue. If I had known I would have made something different," Emily apologises. "S'ok," I tell her,"I'm used teh havin' teh pick threw food by now."

After dinner Emily and Kim begin to collect the dish's and I begin to feel slightly guilty when I notice no one else is making a move to help, especially the guys. So I decide that since they invited me to dinner out of the kindness of there hearts I can at least help them collect plates. Okay, maybe it wasn't that sentimental but I can at least help clean up since it looks like none of the other lazy asses are gonna make a move to help. Ha that frays reminds me of my brother, Tom. Every time I was being lazy he used to call me LA for lazy ass. I stand up and grab both mine and Paul's plate since he's next to me. Its kind of comical that he's so busy talking to Jared that he doesn't even notice. Then again it could also be considered rude since I sat next to him the whole dinner and he barley spoke a word to me. Although he did keep staring at me. Alot. And it wasn't creepy at all. Though on second thought, I always have had a thing for weird people. Tom said it was because then we had something in common but I know he was just jealous of my awesomeness.

When I walk up behind Emily at the sink and she sees its me she gives me a scrawl and says,"What are you doing up. You are a guest in our home, you should be sitting and relaxing with everyone else." Just to prove her point she shoos me towards the living room with a flick of her wrist. Most people would be happy to just sit down and chill but I had gotten up for a reason and I planned to fulfill that reason. So I went on as if she hadn't spoken and said,"So wot should I deh teh 'elp." She scrawled at me one more time before giving it up and heaving a sigh at the look of determination in my eyes. "Well after I go and pick up the rest of the dishes you, me, and Kim can wash them and put them away and after that I have to...mhmmmh." I had put my hand over Emily's mouth to silence her. "Oh no yeh don' . Yeh are goin' teh go an' sit in the livin'room wit everyone else an' rest yer feet which I'm almost positive 'ave got teh beh killin' yeh right now. Am I right?"I asked with a slight smirk. She nods her head confirming my question. " 'cause dude yer pregnant. Yeh really shouldn't beh doin' all this work," I say about as kindly as I've ever been. But it's probably just because I get this vibe from Emily that she's the motherly type and that I should protect her.

When Emily goes into the living room where everyone else is me and Kim wash dishes. We don't talk much, just random things that come to mind as we go along. Then we dry them and put them back in the cupboards. After were done I tell Kim,"I'll beh back in a moment," and I slip out the back door for a quick cigarette break. It seems I haven't even been out here for two minutes before someone joins me. Which is something I've got to get used to since everyone I'm used to being around knows that my smoking time is my alone time. I don't even look over because I have a pretty good idea of who it is. I just inhale again and lean back on the steps alittle. I was about to bring the cig back up to my lips one more time when it was snatched out of my hand and stomped into the ground. I turn my head very slowly and stare at the man next to me. "Paul, why the hell did yeh jus' deh tha'," I ask him in the calmest voice that I can manage at the moment. I mean come on, the man stole my cigarette and stomped it out. I wouldn't be as mad if he had used it but he just wasted a perfectly good cigarette.

He gave me a guilty smile and said,"If you don't quite smoking your gonna die." Not satisfied with his answer I give him a dirty look and reply with," Ya well everyone dies. I'll jus' die alittle before everyone else." After it left my mouth he looked like he would like to hit me but was restraining himself. Which I might not sound thankful but believe me, I am. Getting hit by him looks like it would hurt like a bitch. "Don't ever say that again, okay," He says with a look that I can't read. "Okay,okay. God I was jus' sayin'. I didn' know it was such a big deal," I reply back. After a moment of awkward silence Paul stands up and walks inside. I follow not far behind because now I don't have a craving for nicotine like I did before and I really don't want to sit on the back steps watching the grass grow.

* * *

~Review?


End file.
